I Have A Dream
by Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE/Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapa Kim Jongwoon dan siapa juga Kim Yesung? Dan kenapa sekolah menjadi aneh sejak Kim Jongwoon datang sebagai murid baru? Keanehan itu tidak membuat Ryeowook mundur untuk mendapatkan Jongwoon. Ia mengikuti apa kata mimpinya. Dan Jongwoon sudah agak berubah usai kejadian itu./Kejadian apakah itu? Check this out/Yewook
1. Chapter 1

_**I Have A Dream © Kim Minra**_

_**I just use the name of Super Junior members into my story's character. It's just a fiction, so, it is not a fact. Understand?**_

_**Yes.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

**KIM YESUNG**―sebuah nama yang tertulis di atas papan yang berukuran kecil, yang di kaitkan pada baju bagian dada sebelah kanan. Agar orang mengenalinya. Entahlah, papan nama itu, seakan-akan terlalu misterius seperti orang yang memakainya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah kaki di dalam kesunyian itu. Seakan-akan mendekat dan kini sudah terdengar sangat jelas.

Ia mulai berjalan sambil menenteng tas ranselnya, menatap tajam ke depan seraya berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dipercepat. Bukan. Ia bukan seorang siswa yang takut terlambat masuk di kelas. Bahkan, tak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya. Jangankan manusia, hanyalah lampu sudut yang meneranginya di dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian itu.

Kilatan yang terlihat jelas di mata sipitnya, begitu aneh. Terlalu aneh hanya untuk diartikan apabila ia… marah?

* * *

**KRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG**

Bel itu berbunyi, disusul dengan para siswa yang mulai berhambur keluar dari dalam kelasnya. Terlihat baik-baik saja. Di kerumunan orang-orang dalam satu koridor itu, seorang siswa berjalan cepat dengan wajah yang agak―ralat sangat gusar. Ia siswa yang sebenarnya tidak asing. Namun―

"He―hei! Tu―tunggu aku! Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku?" terdengar pekikan _err_… teriakan seorang siswi di belakang pemuda itu. Siswi yang akhir-akhir ini sering―ralat sangat sering mengikutinya kemana saja. Dan bahkan… ke toilet pria.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan cepat, masih dengan wajah jaimnya―yang tidak dibuat-buat. Begitupun gadis itu, tak ada raut wajah kelelahan yang terpancar sedikit pun. Rasa semangat yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

Ia masuk di sebuah lorong yang lumayan sepi dari siswa. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan sepertinya, gadis itu sudah lelah berciap-ciap―ralat berteriak-teriak yang memang sudah disadarinya bahwa itu sangat tidak berguna. Intinya, kalian pasti sudah menebaknya.

Gadis itu… menyatakan perasaannya.

**Gyut**

"E―eh?"

Permukaan telapak tangannya menghangat, seperti tersentuh oleh permukaan telapak tangan lainnya. Namun, saat gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia telah bersandar di dinding yang berlumut―dan di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu menatapnya tajam. Tapi…

Ia merasakan hangat itu sangat jelas. Telapak tangannya dan juga wajahnya. Berhembus nafas hangat yang keluar dari organ pernafasan pemuda―yang sangat dekat beberapa senti meter di hadapannya itu.

'_A_―_apa… aku bermimpi?Ti―tidak…'_ batinnya sembari tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Jangan. Mengejarku. Lagi. Mengerti!?"

**Sreet**

Perlahan kedua tangan gadis itu melemas saat tangan pemuda itu melepaskannya. Mereka bertemu pandang. Entah kenapa, suara berat tadi sangat mampu menjatuhkan harapannya yang sudah ia terbangkan sangat tinggi. _Kenapa kali ini berbeda?_ Batinnya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak menyukaimu―"

"Tapi aku menyukaimu―tidak… aku mencintaimu, Kim jong Woon!" teriak gadis itu. Mendengarnya, pemuda itu malah menghela nafas panjang dan membuang muka. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Dan sangat jelas, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Sangat lelah.

Pemuda itu―Kim Jong Woon, kembali menatap mata karamel gadis itu. Menyalurkan kenyataan yang seharusnya ia terima. "Aku. Tidak. Menyukaimu."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jong Woon meninggalkan gadis yang masih dalam posisi bersandar di dinding itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, ia sangat yakin jika gadis itu tidak akan berhenti mengjarnya. Gadis itu sudah sangat biasa dibentak.

Bahkan, baru beberapa langkah―

"A―aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang selama ini terjadi padamu, Kim Jong Woon. Tapi, setidaknya kau tahu perasaanku. Kau boleh tidak menghiraukanku jika aku di dekatmu. Sangat boleh. Tapi, kali ini aku sangat memohon padamu… hiraukanlah perasaanku ini…" ucap gadis itu.

Hening. Otaknya mulai mencerna perkataan gadis kutu buku itu. Bukan. Ia sedang tidak memikirkan perkataan gadis itu, melainkan… suara gadis itu. Entah kenapa, mendengar suaranya yang rendah dan tidak berteriak, ia jadi mengerti bagaimana perjuangan gadis itu selama ini.

Ada rasa sakit yang ia pendam―

"Hentikan itu. Kau sangat menyedihkan, nona Kim Ryeowook."

**Tap tap tap**

Jong Woon kembali melangkahkan kakinya, benar-benar pergi dari hadapan gadis itu―Kim Ryeowook. Dan tetes-tetes air asin pun mulai berjatuhan di tanah lembab berlumut yang dipijakinya. Hingga tungkainya melemas, sudah tidak mampu menahan perasaan sakitnya selama ini. Ia pun hanya mampu memeluk lutut di lorong gelap itu.

"Hei, kemana Kim Ryeowook? Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak."

"Hah, bagaimana ini? Tak ada yang membantuku mengerjakan tugas."

Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, pemuda yang bernama Kim jong Woon itu, hanya duduk di atas kursinya. Tidak menghiraukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk mencari sosok gadis ceria dan pintar itu.

_Dan kau malah menghempaskannya terlalu kuat. Siapa yang tidak akan rapuh?_

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**It's just a prolog. I hope you would read this and review this. So, I can continue this fiction one. For all of you, I just can say, thanks so much.**

**Are you ready to review this fiction, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Have A Dream © Kim Minra**_

_**I just use the name of Super Junior members into my story's character. It's just a fiction, so, it is not a fact. Understand?**_

_**Yes**_

_**And if you finding some typo, understand the situation, please. And I hope, you would give me some comment about the typo's.**_

_**And let me show the story.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy it**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jika papan nama itu tak ada di kemeja bagian dadanya, maka ia menggenggamnya erat. Sangat erat bahkan kebal dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk telapak tangannya oleh sudut-sudut benda padat itu. Menggenggamnya sarat akan rasa murka, kebencian yang yang amat sangat. Tapi, entahlah.

Aktivitas yang tak asing ini mungkin sudah mampu menjawab semuanya. Lagi-lagi ia berjalan menuju suatu tempat di sekolah itu. Tempat yang akan terkuak sendiri nantinya. Namun, yang membuat penasaran adalah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Kegiatannya ini sama sekali tak absen dari bangun-tidurnya. Hanya langit malam yang tahu. Hanya lampu di sudut ruangan yang tahu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

**Krieeeett**

Begitu keras terdengar decitan pintu itu. Keras karena keheningan yang tercipta dan tak ada yang bisa mengusiknya. Serangga malam pun bisa dihitung jari. Dan jari-jari lentiknya yang tertutup kain itu melepaskan gagang pintu berwarna emas di hadapannya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan masuk ke dalamnya.

Tatapan tajam tak lepas dari rautnya. Lalu, ia menduduki kursi mewah yang di hadapannya sebuah meja yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas tersusun rapi. Masih menggunakan kain itu untuk menyentuh barang-barang yang diinginkannya. Mengambil sebuah pulpen lalu menorehkannya di atas salah satu kertas tak bersalah.

Dengan tinta hitam itu ia menulis beberapa kata yang dirangkai menjadi satu kalimat. Tak ingin meninggalkan jejak, ia masih memakai kain itu untuk menyentuh suatu benda. Kemudian pergi dengan santainya, bibirnya terangkat naik menyunggingkan seringai yang tak diketahui apa artinya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu tersenyum seperti tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia menyapa teman-teman yang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Menebarkan senyum ceria dari wajahnya yang merah merona. Sungguh manis. Namun, manis senyumnya tak semanis hatinya saat ini. Masih ada sisa-sisa goresan luka di hatinya. Dan ia sangat pandai menyembuhkan luka-luka itu entah dengan cara apa.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah pelan menuju pemuda yang tak asing―Kim Jong Woon. Menatapnya sangat lembut, memperhatikan setiap inci yang ada pada tubuh pemuda itu―yang sedang menggores pensil di atas sebuah buku tebal.

"Aa, ehem, Jong Woon-ssi, kau sudah sarapan pagi ini?" tanyanya saat ia tepat berada di samping pemuda itu.

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menutup buku yang entah apa di dalamnya. Dan kemudian menatap tajam Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa bersikap biasa―meskipun sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa ketakutannya mengingat kejadian yang belum lama ini.

"…"

"Kau selalu saja menggangguku." gumam Jong Woon. Nadanya begitu dingin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

Ryeowook memperbaiki letak rambutnya, seragamnya dan kemudian tersenyum manis. Saat itu Jong Woon memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung menangkap senyum manis Ryeowook.

"…makan bersamaku?" tawar Ryeowook masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba saja Jong Woon beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau membuatku ingin muntah, jangan halangi jalanku." Sedikit mendorong lengan Ryeowook, Jong Woon memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya lalu keluar dari kelas itu.

"Ish, dia belum berubah. Setidaknya dia menyentuhku, hahaha."

.

.

.

Terlihat semua murid berkumpul di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Ryeowook yang melihatnya langsung saja ikut dalam kumpulan orang-orang itu. Berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia melompat-lompat kecil untuk melihat kejadian di dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi nihil. Ia terlalu pendek untuk bisa melihat di atas orang tinggi yang berdiri di depannya.

Ia menghela nafas lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, salah satu murid keluar dari kerumunan, langsung saja ia menghampiri gadis yang bergigi kelinci―yang diketahui adalah sahabatnya.

"Sungmin-ah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan wajah sumringah.

Gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu menstabilkan nafasnya lalu mencoba untuk berbicara. "Ehem, tadi salah satu guru masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, tapi yang ia temukan adalah kepala sekolah tergeletak pingsan di dekat kursinya. Dan setelah mencari tahu, ada sebuah kertas di atas mejanya."

"Hm, kertas?"

"Ya, di situ tertulis seperti ini _'kau jangan terlalu santai, aku melihatmu di manapun kau berada'_," ia menghirup nafas sejenak. "tapi, aku tidak tahu maksud dari tulisan itu."

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggunggkan kepalanya. "Lalu, kenapa kepala sekolah pingsan?"

"Nah itu dia, kau tahu bukan kalau ruang kepala sekolah itu selalu terkunci rapat, sedangkan pelakunya masuk tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun."

Mendengarnya, Ryowook termenung. "Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu. Terima kasih Sungmin-ah." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Sungmin pun begitu.

Setelah ia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, ia berjalan lambat karena memikirkan kejadian tadi. Entahlah, kepala sekolah yang baru saja diresmikan satu bulan lalu itu terlalu cepat menggemparkan sekolah. Padahal, kepala sekolah sebelum ini tidak pernah mendapat masalah. Tapi, ia menghilang dan kemudian diganti dengan kepala sekolah ini.

"Hm…" Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, serta melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas. Koridor begitu sepi karena semua murid berkumpul di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendengar keributan yang tidak jauh dari toilet. Ia pun berlari menuju toilet, tepatnya toilet pria. Saat ia sampai di depan pintu toilet, keributan itu mereda. Suara pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya terdengar mengomelkan sesuatu. Ia menempelkan daun telinganya di pintu itu.

**Ceklek**

Ia terkaget, seorang pemuda langsung saja membuka pintu itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya sedang terengah-engah.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. "Wajahmu…" ia baru sadar kalau wajah pemuda itu lebam di sana sini.

"…" pemuda itu berlalu. Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Namun, Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. Tapi, belum selesai sampai disini. Ia kembali menempelkan daun telinganya di pintu itu. Sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu di dalam toilet pria itu.

Ia mendengar rintik-rintik air. Namun sekejap air itu berhenti. Ia memicingkan matanya. Semakin bersandar di daun pintu yang berwarna biru itu. Lalu mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat.

"Sedang apa di luar sana, penganggu?"

**Deg**

"…"

Suara yang tak asing itu terdengar menyahutinya. Dengan pergerakan lambat ia menjauh dari pintu itu. Entahlah, kali ini ia sangat takut. Kenapa Jong Woon bisa mengetahui keberadaannya di luar toilet?

"Berhenti di situ."

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya, kakinya pun sangat berat melangkah. Namun, bukankah ia sudah biasa di bentak oleh Jong Woon? Kenapa kali ini ia takut? Seharusnya, ia bersikap biasa saja. Perlahan peluhnya mulai turun di pelipisnya.

**Ceklek**

Semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mampu menatap Jong Woon yang berada di depan pintu toilet itu. Ia meremas roknya karena gugup.

"Kenapa kau di situ?" nadanya yang dingin membuat Ryeowook semakin bergidik. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menatap Jong Woon yang tengah memasang tampang jaim di sana. Tak lupa pula sebuah buku tebal yang berada di tangannya.

"A-aku…"

"…"

Ryeowook menghela nafas, mengembalikkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dan saat ini ia sudah memasang tampang biasa saja. Ia pun menatap Jong Woon dan kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Jong Woon membuang muka, tanpa basa-basi ia pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Tunggu aku!" ia kembali berjalan di belakang Jong Woon. Mengikutinya dan bersiap mengocehkan sesuatu. "Kupikir, tadi kau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu di depan toilet, bukan begitu?"

Jong Woon memutar bola mata bosan. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Pikirnya.

"Aa, baiklah. Tadi malam aku mendengar langkah kaki di koridor. Saat itu, aku sedang menulis di perpustakaan. Namun, saat aku keluar, langkah kaki itu sudah hilang. Apa kau tahu siapa orang itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"…" Jong Woon mengkerutkan keningnya. "Siapa yang mau mendengar cerita bodoh itu."

"Baiklah… tadi malam kau melakukan apa saja? Dengan siapa? Tidur jam berapa―"

**Dug**

"Akh―"

"Kau pikir aku suamimu? Jangan mengikutiku lagi."

Ryeowook memegang kepalanya yang menabrak punggung Jong Woon saat berhenti mendadak. Dan saat ia menengadah, Jong Woon sudah berjalan jauh di depan sana.

"Langkah kaki yang kudengar itu sangat mirip saat aku mendengar langkah kaki di toilet tadi. Ah, aku harap, ini hanya kesalahanku."

.

.

.

"Aku harus berhati-hati."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Thanks to you all for read and review my fanfcition. I know you waiting so long for this fiction. And because that, I am so sorry. Would you like to give me review again? Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Have A Dream © Kim Minra**_

_**I just use the name of Super Junior members into my story's character. It's just a fiction, so, it is not a fact. Understand?**_

_**Yes**_

_**And if you finding some typo, understand the situation, please. And I hope, you would give me some comment about the typo's.**_

_**And let me show the story.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy it**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil memetik setangkai bunga mawar merah yang telah menghipnotis dirinya dengan warnanya yang semerah darah. Kemudian ia menghirup aroma mawar itu dan menutup matanya. Suasana yang tenang, hanya ada burung-burung, kupu-kupu dan segala macam bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Di sebuah taman yang sangat bersahabat, sejuk dan nyaman tentunya. Ryeowook berdiri, memperlihatkan kakinya yang mulus dengan balutan gaun sederhana sampai lutut. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok berbaju hitam sedang berjalan santai melewati beberapa pohon yang berdaun lebat.

"Tu―tunggu!" Ryeowook mencoba mengejar sosok seperti agen FBI itu. Sosok yang sangat rupawan dan terlihat tegas pada garis mukanya. Rasa ketertarikannya membuatnya terus berjalan. Bahkan kupu-kupu yang diajaknya bermain tadi juga mengikutinya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mengikuti pemuda berbaju hitam itu yang juga berhenti menatap sebuah pohon yang tak jauh di depannya. Merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk mendekati pemuda itu, Ryeowook kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun sedikit hati-hati jika saja pemuda itu kaget akan kedatangannya. Namun, belum ia menyuarakan kalimat sapanya, pemuda itu sudah membalikkan badannya sehingga saat ini mereka saling berhadapan.

Ryeowook dibuatnya terpesona, ia tak mampu bersuara meskipun bibirnya bergerak, ia tak mampu berkedip meskipun angin semilir menyambarnya. Pemuda itu memesonanya dengan tatapannya yang sangat datar namun mampu membuatnya terbuai hanya dalam beberapa detik. Hidungnya yang mancung serta bibirnya yang merah membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa memuji-muji cipataan Tuhan di hadapannya ini dalam hati. Belum mampu kembali pada keadaan awal sebelum ini.

Pemuda itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul yang terlihat sangat tulus. Meskipun senyum tipis itu hanya sesaat sebelum pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya, ia masih terpaku, ia masih belum bisa kembali ke normal. Sarafnya seperti terputus pergi dengan pemuda rupawan yang menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Awan terlihat sangat mendung, seketika hujan turun begitu lebat. Membuatnya tersadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya di tempat itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tempat yang dapat melindunginya dari dinginnya hujan.

Ia menutup matanya, merasakan air yang menerpa wajahnya. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara yang sedang memanggilnya. Namun ia tidak tahu dari mana asal suara itu. Suara itu seperti suara ibunya yang sedang mengomelinya.

Ibu?

"Wookie! Kau harus bangun, sayang! Ini sudah hampir jam delapan!" bentaknya seraya memercikkan air pada wajah Ryeowook yang tertidur seperti kerbau. Tidak butu waktu lama, Ryeowook sudah mulai menggeliatkan badannya tak nyaman. Ketika kesadarannya mulai penuh, ia pun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan mulai mengerjap-erjap.

Ryeowook menatap ibunya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan cepat-mandi-atau-kau-terlambat. Dengan sigap ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan ibunya memilih keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Di kamar mandi, ia kembali termenung dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang, kecewa.

"Sudah kuduga, mimpi itu lagi mimpi itu lagi. Menyebalkan! Huh!"

.

.

.

Untungnya, Ryeowook datang sebelum pintu gerbang di tutup rapat oleh petugas sekolah. Ia tidak susah-susah lagi mengemis di hadapan petugas itu untuk masuk ke dalam sekoah. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang tulus membangunkannya di pagi hari jika ia tidak bangun tepat waktu.

Ia pun berjalan di koridor dengan senangnya menuju kelas kesayangannya. Rasa senangnya semakin bertambah ketika seorang pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongwoon, sedang berjalan santai di depannya dengan tujuan yang sama seperti dirinya. Dengan tidak ada rasa canggung maupun ragu, ia menghampiri Jongwoon dan berjalan bersamanya. Ini bukanlah yang pertama ia melakukan ini, sudah berkali-kali dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda bermarga Kim itu kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Jongwoon." Sapanya seraya menoleh pada Jongwoon dan tersenyum. Ia tidak bosan rupanya memandangi wajah jutek, cuek, dingin dan datar di sampingnya ini. Usai mengatakan itu, Ryeowook kembali tersenyum karena Jongwoon tidak membalas sapaannya. "Hmm, seperti biasa ya."

Jongwoon tetap berjalan dengan angkuhnya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi murid lain ketika ia melewatinya. Dan murid keras kepala di sampingnya ini terus saja memandanginya tanpa bosan. Ternyata dirinya sendirilah yang bosan dengan kelakuan Ryeowook.

"Tadi pagi kau tidak lupa sarapan 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir. Jongwoon hanya menanggapinya dengan 'hm'. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Ryeowook menghela nafas lega.

Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas. Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya melihat tingkah laku Jongwoon yang tak kunjung berubah. Ia pun duduk di kursinya, kursi paling depan, sedangkan Jongwoon berada di pojok.

Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi kayu itu lalu memandang teman sebangkunya yang sedang asyik menulis sesuatu. "Hei, apa yang kau tulis? Rasanya tidak ada pekerjaan rumah." Tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah mengabaikannya. Ia menutupi sebagian kertasnya, tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada Ryeowook. Melihatnya, Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Setiap hari jika ada tugas, mereka semua lari pada Ryeowook untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Tapi, apa ini balasan dari mereka? Tahu begini, Ryowook menjadi orang yang pelit saja. Karena kesal, tidak sadar ia memukul meja dengan keras.

"Wookie… kau kenapa?" tanya teman sebangkunya tanpa menoleh. Kenapa? Ia bertanya kenapa? Dasar.

Karena merasa tidak akan ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, gadis itu―Eunhyuk, menoleh secara perlahan. Seketika itu wajahnya menjadi pucat mengalahkan mayat hidup.

"Wookie?" ia kaget melihat wajah Ryeowook yang berubah sembari menatap kertas di hadapan Eunhyuk. Karena itu, dengan tangan gemetaran ia memberikan kertas itu pada Ryeowook meski sebenarnya ia tidak mau. "I―ini… lihat sa―saja…"

Ryeowook mengambil kertas itu dengan sangat kasar, ia membacanya dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya jadi aneh. Ia menoleh pada Eunhyuk dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"I―itu… surat cinta yang ingin kuberikan pada Hae… huh." jawabnya sambil menyita kembali kertas itu dari tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa mebungkukkan badannya seraya menggumamkan kata maaf beberapa kali. Namun, itu malah membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona. Surat cinta 'kan privasi orang. Huh.

Ia kembali duduk tanpa ada kerjaan, hanya menunggu guru yang akan masuk sedangkan Eunhyuk meninggalkannya dan pindah ke bangku teman yang lain untuk sementara agar tidak mendapat 'gangguan'. Ia terpikir oleh sesuatu, sepertinya membuat surat cinta adalah hal yang menarik. Dapat mengurangi sedikit rasa bosannya. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum menyeringai. Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang, mencuri pandang pada Jongwoon yang sibuk menulis sesuatu pada buku tebalnya. Seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya ini menarik. Jika Jongwoon tidak ingin mendengarku, mungkin dia akan membaca tulisanku. Iya, ide bagus Ryeowook!" gumamnya sembari tersenyum senang, dengan sigap, ia mengeluarkan bukunya, merobek selembar dan mulai menulis di atas kertas putih itu.

Ryeowook menuliskan segala perasaannya pada jongwoon di kertas itu, kadang ia tersenyum kecil melihat tulisannya, kadang juga menoleh kebelakang melihat aktivitas Jongwoon. Ternyata, guru yang tidak hadir hari ini memberinya kesempatan untuk membuat sebuah surat cinta. Ah, senang juga mempunyai guru seperti itu. Ya, ini adalah pemikiran murid-murid yang merasa dirinya orang normal. Memangnya kau tidak lelah mendengarkan ocehan sambil duduk dengan tegap sehingga membuatmu mengantuk. Kebanyakan murid seperti itu ketika ia merasa tidak adanya kecocokan antara murid dan guru sehingga pelajaran yang harusnya disukai menjadi tidak disukai.

Namun, itu bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahan guru.

Ryeowook terlihat membaca ulang suratnya. Melipatnya denga rapi dan siap untuk memasukkannya dalam buku Yesung. Ya, tepat. Sekarang sudah masuk jam olahraga. Satu-persatu murid mulai keluar dari kelas. Tinggal menunggu kelas kosong.

"Hyukie, kau duluan saja sana. Nanti aku menyusul." ucapnya pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Sedangkan mereka tinggal berdua di kelas.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Yasudah, nanti ada pelajaran renang. Baju renangmu kusimpan di kamar mandi ya. Bye." setelah itu, Eunhyuk pun pergi menyusul teman-teman yang lain. Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya, sebelum itu ia celingak-celinguk memastikan bahwa keadaannya aman sekarang tanpa mata-mata. Ia pun bergerak cepat menuju bangku Jongwoon. Mencari sebuah buku yang dapat menjadi sasarannya. Dan tepat sekali, ada sebuah buku yang ia tinggalkan di laci meja. Buku yang sering dipegangnya, buku tebal yang belum ia ketahui apa isinya.

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, ia mengambil buku itu. Meskipun ada rasa takut yang sejenak terbesit dalam hatinya. Tapi, rasa ingin tahunya sangat mendominasi. Perlahan ia membuka halaman pertama. Membaca beberapa deret kalimat yang hampir saja membuatnya tertawa.

"Kim Yesung, _agent_ FBI AS. FBI? Sepertinya ini lucu, haha~" ucapnya setelah itu tertawa. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum. "Cita-citanya begitu tinggi, hm…" lanjutnya. Ia pun menempatkan kertasnya di lembar pertama itu. Ya, buku itu sedikit misterius, tapi belum ada waktu untuk Ryeowook untuk membacanya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Benar saja, semua temannya yang lain sudah siap di kelas berenang. Sedangkan ia, ganti baju saja belum. Ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menemukan baju renangnya di atas wastafel. Ia pun menutup pintu kamar mandi. Namun, karena ia hanya seorang diri di dalam sana, lebih baik ia tidak masuk di dalam bilik yang lebih dalam. Mengingat film horror yang telah ia tonton beberapa hari yang lalu, ia jadi merinding sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia membuka bajunya.

Namun, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari pemuda hidung belang yang mengintip melalui kaca jendela dibelakangnya. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau kamar mandi wanita berada pas di samping kamar mandi pria. Karena ketakutan, Ryeowook memilih di luar saja. Tapi, bukankah semua kelas sedang belajar? Apa mereka memperhatikan gerak-geriknya?

Tiba-tiba, Jongwoon yang melihat tingkah pemuda itu, langsung mendekatinya dan menendangnya kuat. Pemuda tanpa nama itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Dan pastinya terdengar oleh Ryeowook yang baru saja melepas pakaiannya dan hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Pemuda itu pun berlari terbirit-birit.

Jongwoon ingin memastikan apa gadis yang ada di dalam kamar mandi tidak bergeming. Namun, apa yang ia temukan? Ia malah menganga lebar, cengo atas apa yang tengah dilihat oleh matanya. Kulit mulus, paha putih, meskipun lekukan tubuhnya tidak terlalu mirip dengan seorang model, namun, ini menyedot tenaganya. Ia melemas. Dan ketika Ryeowook membalikkan badannya karena merasa ada hal yang tidak beres, Jongwoon tidak mampu bergerak hanya sekedar berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia seperti terjerat.

Begitu pun Ryeowook yang kaget melihat Jongwoon yang menatapinya dengan seksama. Meskipun dadanya masih tertutupi bra, tetap saja ada rangsangan baik itu kecil ataupun besar. Wajahnya merona seketika dan salah tingkah.

"A―apa yang ka―kau lak―lakukan, J―Jongwoon…?" tanyanya seraya menutup dadanya dengan baju renang. Sedangkan Jongwoon sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia membuang muka karena tidak ingin rona merah di wajahnya terlihat oleh Ryeowook. Ia pun berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih dengan tampang bingungnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, cepat-cepat ia memasang baju renangnya. Mencoba membuang pikirannya yang tidak-tidak mengenai pemuda dingin itu, Jongwoon.

Setelah selesai, ia menyimpan bajunya di lemari yang disediakan di dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian berlari menuju kelas berenang. Sesampainya di sana, semua temannya menatapnya bingung. Terlebih Eunhyuk yang menyadari ada hal aneh di wajah Ryeowook.

"Kau dari mana saja, Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Hanya ada sedikit urusan kecil. Tidak usah dipermasalahkan ya. Sekarang apa?" ungkapnya seraya melihat ke kolam renang. Di sana ada lima orang yang sepertinya melakukan kompetisi siapa tercepat. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ya, sesuai nomor urut yang ditentukan, setidaknya ada lima atau empat orang yang harus berlomba. Dan siapa yang tercepat akan mendapatkan angka tertinggi." tutur Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mantap. Setelah itu mencari sosok pemuda yang masih belum hilang dalam ingatannya. Ya, pemuda itu telah bersiap-siap terjun ke dalam kolam bersama empat orang di sampingnya. Ryeowook terpesona melihat tubuh Jongwoon yang sangat proporsional. Wajahnya pun kembali merona merah. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ryeowook menatap sungguh-sungguh setiap gerakan badan Jongwoon, sesekali memekik karena hampir terlampau orang lain. Begitulah, saat ini Jongwoon berada urutan pertama yang tercepat. Belum ada yang mengalahkannya. Dan ketika ia naik ke permukaan, Jongwoon membuat gadis-gadis di sekitarnya itu memekik, termasuk Ryeowook. Jongwoon mengacak-acak rambutnya berniat menghilangkan sedikit air di rambutnya, namun gadis-gadis itu memekik tanpa maksud yang jelas. dan Jongwoon hanya memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja.

Seketika itu, mata mereka bersiborok. Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon, Jongwoon pun balik menatap Ryeowook. Selang beberapa menit dalam keadaan itu, Jongwoon memalingkan wajahnya. Begitu pun dengan Ryeowook. Keduanya merona.

.

.

.

Sepertinya, pandangan Jongwoon tentang Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini berubah. Jongwoon sering memperhatikan Ryeowook dari jauh, namun, untuk saling berbicara layaknya sebagai teman sangat susah bagi Jongwoon. Entah kenapa, jika Ryeowook melakukan hal yang dibilang biasa; seperti menyapanya dan mengulas senyum manis, Jongwoon sering salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa meskipun Ryeowook tidak menyadari hal itu dengan jelas.

Ryeowook pernah menyatakan perasaannya, dan akhir-akhir ini, kalimat tentang itu sering mengiang-ngiang di otaknya. Rasanya, setelah kejadian waktu itu, segalanya berubah. Namun, Jongwoon pun tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Ukh," desahnya seraya menjambak sebagian kecil rambutnya. Seketika itu, lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. "ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tuan memanggilmu sekarang. Bergegaslah ke ruangannya." suruhnya setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon yang melanjutkan aktivitasnya menatap langit malam. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Apa tugasnya akan dibuyarkan hanya karena seorang gadis lugu dan polos itu? kembali ia menjambak rambutnya kemudian beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk tadi.

Dengan tenang, ia membuka kenop pintu yang sengaja tidak dikunci itu. Seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk menyandar di atas tempat tidur _king size_-nya, memandang Jongwoon yang berjalan ke arahnya yang kemudian duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa kau pernah menyelediki taman belakang sekolah? Tidak jauh dari situ, ada hutan yang menjadi tempat persembunyian para mafia itu," ungkapnya langsung tanpa pembuka. "mereka melakukan perdagangan obat bius, pencucian uang, sampai judi illegal―"

"Aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan," sejenak Jongwoon menghirup nafas. "langsung saja."

"Baiklah, kau anakku yang paling tidak sabaran. Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyelidiki markas itu dan mengambil beberapa barang bukti, tapi jangan sampai terluka."

Jongwoon mengangguk. "Aku heran, malam itu aku hanya menyembunyikan berkas yang ayah minta, tapi kepala sekolah jadi-jadian itu malah pingsan."

"Entahlah, mungkin pengaruh obat-obatan." Jawabnya.

"Kau tahu, aku seperti kembali pada masa SMA dulu. Bagaimana jika aku tidak melakukannya dengan…err...baik?"

"Kuharap kau melakukannya dengan baik seperti pengalamanmu menangkap mafia lainnya."

Jongwoon memalingkan wajahnya, lebih tepatnya menatap keluar jendela. Ada yang mengganjal hatinya saat ini. "Baiklah, permisi." Setelah itu pun ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Malam ini, sekitar pukul 8.00, Jongwoon pergi ke sekolah, seperti biasa. Jika saja ada beberapa mafia yang pergi mencari berkas-berkas sekolah. Ia mulai berkeliling di setiap koridor sekolah. Dengan balutan serba hitam, serta masker yang hanya memperlihatkan bagian matanya. Ia tetap waspada. Namun, ia seperti tertarik akan sesuatu ketika melihat pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka dan lampunya yang menyala terang.

"Apakah dia…?" ia menyebut sebuah nama dalam hatinya, sembari berjalan pelan di antara dinding bercat putih. Ia pun mencoba mengintip di balik jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan giatnya membaca sebuah buku, serta beberapa buku yang tercecer di hadapannya. Ada perasaan lega ketika melihat tingkah lakunya. "Apa ini? ukh." Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, ada sebuah sosok berjaket hitam mencoba masuk melalui jendela yang telah di cungkilnya. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa orang itu adalah salah satu anggota mafia.

"Dia pura-pura tidak sadar atau apa sih!?" gerutunya melihat orang itu mendekati gadis itu―Ryeowook. Seketika itu rasa kagetnya tidak dapat ia tahan, ketika seorang mafia lagi memasuki perpustakaan. Namun, karena mendengar keributan di belakangnya, Ryeowook memilih untuk sejenak menoleh.

"Si―siapa kalian?" tanya Ryeowook seraya meletakkan bukunya dan mencoba berdiri. Kedua orang itu hanya tertawa dan terus mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa terancam akhirnya melemparnya dengan buku yang diketahui adalah novel. Ia kembali terkaget karena tidak satupun dari mereka mundur. Mereka hanya berpura-pura kesakitan. "Ma―mau… apa k―kalian?" tanyanya lagi. Matanya memanas menhan tangis.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, namun kedua orang itu juga mengejarnya sehingga berhasil mencapai tangannya. Ryeowook pun berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"TOLOOONGG!" teriaknya.

Kedua orang itu tertawa. "Hahahaha! Berteriaklah sampai suaramu habis adik manis. Tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarmu." ucapnya dengan kasar, membuat pemuda yang sedang mengintip di luar sana menjadi geram. Namun, belum waktunya ia keluar sebagai penyelamat.

"Hiks―jangan…" Ryeowook mulai menangis. Dan Jongwoon terbelalak melihatnya.

Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke dinding oleh kedua orang itu. Ryeowook jatuh terduduk merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Ia semakin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika oarng itu membuka ikat pinggangnya.

"Cih! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" gumam Jongwoon sembari menghampiri mereka.

**Buagh**

Jongwoon memukul kedua leher orang itu satu persatu, sehingga membuatnya ambruk. Sedangkan Ryeowook mengambal kesempatan itu untuk menjauh dari mereka. Ia hanya memandang sosok pemuda berbaju hitam tengah berdiri di hadapan orang asing itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Jongwoon hanya terdiam, tidak ada niat untuk menjawabnya. Menunggu penjahat itu berdiri dan mulai melawannya. Dengan sigap dan tenang, ia membalas pukulan dan menghindar sesuai apa yang telah diajarkannya ketika ingin menjadi agen FBI.

Ketika salah satu orang itu mendekati Ryeowook dengan pistol di tangannya, ia lebih dulu berada di dekat Ryeowook. Merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan pistol dari sana. Melihat Ryeowook yang terkaget, ia buru-buru menyentuh tengkuk gadis itu, menariknya dalam pelukannya kemudian meluncurkan pelurunya pada dada orang itu. Begitupun juga dengan orang yang kedua, baru saja ia memegang pistolnya, Jongwoon sudah lebih dulu menembaknya.

**Deg**

Ada getaran dalam hatinya saat itu tiba-tiba saja terjadi.

Jongwoon menyimpan kembali pistolnya. Sepertinya, Ryeowook _shock_ akan adegan penembakan itu. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak ingin Ryeowook melihat semuanya. Apalagi jika sampai Ryeowook tahu bahwa itu adalah dirinya. Masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Jongwoon kembali mengambil pistolnya kemudian menembakkannya ke bola lampu yang menjadi penerangan saat itu. Ia menggendong Ryeowook _bridal style _ keluar dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkannya di luar lalu kemudian keluar lagi membawa beberapa novel di tangannya.

Ryeowook masih terlihat _shock_ dengan jantung yang berdebar dengan sangat kencangnya. Ia menerima novel itu dari tangan Jongwoon. Ia mengerti, orang itu menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Ia pun melangkah dengan gontai dan Jongwoon masih memperhatikannya dari belakang. Tatapannya melembut.

"Hah…" ia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai memperbaiki isi perpustakaan itu.

Sedangkan ketika Ryeowook sampai di rumahnya, ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Saat mandi, ia menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri,ia masih ingat saat sebuah tangan hangat dengan sigap menariknya dalam pelukannya. Saat itu, jantungnya berdebar-bedar. Antara hidup dan mati. Namun, orang itu menolongnya.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan Jongwoon?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia merona lagi. Rasanya ingin berteriak lebih kencang biar semua orang tahu bagaimana senangnya hatinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Ryeowook begitu ceria masuk ke dalam kelas. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan agak merona. Sesekali ia melirik Jongwoon yang asyik dengan buku tebal di tangannya. Ia menyimpan tasnya, menatap Jongwoon lebih seksama. Bukankah surat cintanya ia simpan di situ? Apa Jongwoon sudah membacanya atau belum? Ah, ia bingung saat ini. Apa ia juga tidak ingin membaca surat darinya? Entahlah.

Sedetik ia terkejut, teringat akan sebuah buku yang kelupaan di laci mejanya. Ia menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan lesu. Ia menoleh pada bangku Eunhyuk yang masih kosong. Ia mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam laci kemudian menopang dagunya. Ia membuka halaman pertama.

Tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Ia menutupnya kembali. Namun, sebuah kertas sedikit keluar dari garis tertentunya. Ia menarik kertas itu. Dan ia terkejut, lembaran kertas itu bukanlah bagian dari kertas pada bukunya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika kertas itu berisi beberapa kata. Ia pun segera membacanya.

'_Kuharap kau tidak lupa sarapan pagi ini,'_ bacanya dalam hati. _'Agen.'_

"Agen?" gumanya seraya berbalik kebelakang secara reflek, tepatnya pada Jongwoon. Pada saat itu, ternyata Jongwoon juga memperhatikannya sedang membaca lembaran kertas itu. Tapi, kemudian ia membuang muka. Ryeowook kembali fokus pada surat itu. Sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum senang. Dan lagi-lagi merona!

Jongwoon melihatnya dari belakang. Ia tampak bingung. "Bagaimana caranya dia tahu kalau itu aku?" gumamnya pelan. Perkiraan Jongwoon yang mengira bahwa Ryeowook akan penasaran dengan bertanya-tanya ternyata salah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author kembali membawa potongan chapter ini yang dulu telah hilang ketika Negara Api menyerang *halah***

**Annyeoong~ *bow* maaf karena lagi-lagi author lama apdetnya. Tapi, masih adakah yang mau membaca kelanjutan ceritanya dan mereview? Terima kasih, noah :***

**And Thanks to you all for read and review my fanfcition. I know you waiting so long for this fiction. And because that, I am so sorry. Would you like to give me review again? Thanks.**


End file.
